Redfox and Crow
by alwayskougacola
Summary: What is a little revenge to help strengthen the bond of siblings? When a 'long-lost sister' makes her appearance in X791, she decides to share some love with guild members and drive brother dearest insane. GajeelxLucy and some other crack pairs. (Lemons and Language) Art by pastriecake on DeviantArt.
1. Chapter 1

*Why post a story you started writing right before you move? Because you just cannot help yourself! I do not own Fairy Tail or The Hollies. Very sporadic updates... sorry, but life just isn't fair* (Psst... I know it's Bickslow, but I prefer Bixlow)

**Redfox and Crow Chapter 1**

Year X791, Septemberish

The curvy mage shook her long black hair loose then stretched her trim arms into the air. "Damn, I'm hungry… and I can't even smell a fucking tin can close by," she complained to her traveling partner. 'This is turning out to be a real shitty vacation thanks to a certain little bastard,' the mage grumped silently.

Heavily lashed emerald eyes (green irises with black reptilian slit pupils) narrowed onto her small dark-hooded traveling companion. As if feeling the heat of her glare, it turned its innocent icy blue orbs upon the mage in question.

"Don't play stupid with me Beatbox, this trip was at YOUR insistence… you even clam jammed me on the job posting. What the flying fuck could so damned important?" the woman ranted as she adjusted the gray belt around her waist. It kept her 'worn-to-hell' black sleeveless tunic, now worn trench coat style, in place. It was all she had (besides her magic) to remind her of her father, the Iron Dragon Metalicana, and her twin brother, Gajeel.

Looking at the studded collar of her tunic her thoughts wandered… If she ever got too hungry she could always eat the metal studs along her popped collar… "Ah hell, I'm contemplating eating my damned clothes!"

The hooded crow watched silently with eyes like ice, before beginning to make the sounds of a lonesome harmonica. Beatbox only communicated in two forms… music or bloodshed. So the mage stopped her bitching and listened. (The Hollies - He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother)

_The road is long  
With many a winding turn  
That leads us to who knows where  
Who knows when  
But I'm strong  
Strong enough to carry him  
He ain't heavy, he's my brother_

(The dark haired mange stopped walking and her tan complexion paled with a comic jaw drop)

_So on we go  
His welfare is of my concern  
No burden is he to bear  
We'll get there  
For I know  
He would not encumber me  
He ain't heavy, he's my brother_

(Surprise was quickly cleansed by anger inside the lady dragon slayer as the jaw snapped close with a growl)

_If I'm laden at all  
I'm laden with sadness  
That everyone's heart  
Isn't filled with the gladness  
Of love for one another_

(Emerald eyes now glowed at the singing bird as it continued traveling ignoring the deadly aura being released by the mage)

_It's a long, long road  
From which there is no return  
While we're on the way to there  
Why not share…_

"Because that heartless piece of shit abandoned me, HE left… and I have adhered by that bastard's wishes and stayed the fuck away from him!" the woman snarled. "And don't you dare sing another word, or I swear I WILL mother fucking eat you!"

Icy blue orbs stared into glowing green, measuring the truth of the lady slayer's words and then with a slow nod the bird walked between the slayer's metal studded boots and continued down the path.

* * *

Gajeel Redfox was relaxing in the recently rebuilt Guild with a cold brew and a plate of scrap iron. He munched contently as Lily shared the news of the raising number of 'new' dragon slayers.

"For being 'rare', Dragon Slayers seem to pop up a lot," Lily snickered as he raised his scared brow.

"Yeah, we're rare… but if the kids are some science experiment with lacrima or a dragon's foster is the real question any more," Gajeel acknowledged before tossing some scraps in his mouth.

"A young slayer just arrived in Fiore, apparently she goes by the name…" Lily began.

"She?" Three dragon slayers of Fairy Tale interrupted at once. Wendy and Natsu were now seated beside Gajeel and looking at the Exceed expectantly. Lily sweat dropped, "Uh, yes… I've heard she's female."

"Another female dragon slayer…" Wendy cheered as she clapped her hands together.

"I wonder if she's strong…" Natsu murmured as he scratched the back of head.

"I wonder what her slayer magic is…" Happy babbled as he munched on a fish.

Lily looked at the blue Exceed with surprise, that actually sounded intelligent… who knew? "Well, that's another oddity. She seems to be a…"

"Another Metal Dragon," Laxus finished for Lily, earning a glare from the Exceed. Laxus just shrugged at the black cat and sat with other slayers.

"What?" Gajeel blurted before choking on the iron he had been snacking on. His racing thoughts paused as his lungs began to burn for air… dammit!

"Idiot," Laxus sighed as he looked bored at the choking slayer. Noticing that Gajeel's choking was attracting a crowd, Laxus pulled back his ham sized fist and punched the Iron Dragon right under his rib cage; then ducked.

The metal was forced (rather painfully) from Gajeel's throat and shot like a bullet across the guild hall. The projectile hit Cana's barrel of wine, causing a bit of an explosion.

"Sweet mother of God what have you done?" Cana screamed as she began to slurp up the wine like it was a party foul. (College, good times… good times)

Mirajane looked up from the glass she was drying with her signature smile, "Did someone say my name?"

A few guild members laughed at the confused Mira, some tried to clean up the wine, most returned to what they were doing before Gajeel started choking.

Natsu was staring at Gajeel, his onyx eyes were bulging bigger than the choking Gajeel's had been, "Do that again, it was awesome! Better yet, let me try!"

A resounding "No!" filled the guild; depressing the pinkette.

"Everyone gets to have fun except me," Natsu pouted.

Gajeel had recovered during the madness, but sat eerily still as the ramifications of the information filtered through his brain, "Hell?"

"You got something you want to share with the group?" Bixlow joked as he sat next to Laxus and eyed the spaced out Gajeel.

Gajeel shook his head slowly side to side, "Just… Hell."

Laxus raised a blonde brow, maybe he'd hit the guy harder then he thought… or couldn't some sort of brain damage happen from lack of oxygen for too long? Bixlow and Laxus shared a look then shrugged it off.

Natsu sat on the table pouting, Wendy had hid when Gajeel had his choking fit, and Laxus and Bixlow were looking at Gajeel as if expecting unicorns to pop out of his ass… awesome. Just, awesome.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Fairy Tail, Linkin Park or Adam Lambert. Very sporadic updates... sorry, but life just isn't fair*

**Redfox and Crow Chapter 2  
**

Year X791 Septemberish

Gajeel needed time to think. With a grunt Gajeel closed his eyes he leaned his head back and tried to tune out the sounds of the Guild. He was surprised how quickly the memories resurfaced and how young they'd been. Damn, they'd been Wendy's age when Metalicana had left them. Separating had seemed like the right thing to do; Metalicana always looked out for them, so obviously being together was dangerous. So Gajeel had left as well, without notice or saying goodbye.

"Shit," Gajeel growled. Having a better understanding of woman at age 20 then he did at 13, he realized his sister was probably pretty pissed at him. "Aw, Hell."

'It might not be her,' Gajeel thought and wasn't reassured by the fact. He didn't know if his twin sister was alive still or not, let alone wandering Fiore. He wouldn't mind her kicking his ass if it meant she was still alive…

* * *

"We're close, I can smell the rat bastard," the lady slayer informed her silent traveling partner through grit teeth. "Oh, and he's in good heath too, whoop-de-fucking-do! Beatbox, some traveling music if you will?"

After a second of reflection, Beatbox brought a wing to his mouth and began his musical mimic magic. (Lost in the Echo by Linkin Park)

The lady slayer smirked (much like her brother's) and began to walk again with a slight head bop to the beat. If she was going to do this shit, she was making a fucking entrance, "Hell yeah, fuck yeah."

* * *

Natsu suddenly perked up, and jumped on the table, "You hear that?"

Before any guild members could question him, Gajeel raised his hand to silence the group. Laxus put down his beer and focused when he noticed Wendy had even popped out from her hiding spot to try and listen.

"Test my will?" Natsu asked confused, but his face cleared and a smile replaced his frown. "Sounds like a fight!"

Natsu was out the door before anyone could grab him.

"Hell?" Gajeel murmured as he rose to follow the Pink Idiot, knowing the whole guild would be following right behind him.

* * *

She inhaled deeply, upon exhaling as she opened her emerald eyes with a smirk. "Not who we were fishing for, but a Dragon Slayer took the bait. Beatbox, you know what I like."

Beatbox stood silently; waiting for their visitor before making a song selection… it wasn't a long wait.

A pink haired male dragon slayer stood before them, smelling of roasted almonds, nutmeg and cherries. Interesting? She heard his surprise intake of breathe, so he probably knew her brother and noticed the family resemblance… but she could taste his hostility and confusion in the air.

Natsu stared stupidly at the woman in front of him, it was like looking at Gajeel in drag… but hot. He smelled the air just to make sure it wasn't Gajeel playing a trick. She smelled damn good, black licorice and vanilla; not Gajeel's black licorice and chocolate mint.

This pinkette should never play poker, every thought was obvious on his face and scent; he was amusing. Just as the female slayer felt a grin tug her lips, a familiar scent met her nose and she felt herself growl deep in her throat.

"Gajeel," she hissed through clenched teeth, as a set of hostile emerald eyes clashed with a set of confused crimson.

"Hell? Is it really you?" Gajeel whispered as his eyes comically bugged in surprise. His once gangly baby sister had filled out and was wearing little to hide that fact.

"Call me Helena, I insist!" The statement was emphasized with a metal scaled fist to Gajeel's face.

Both Natsu and Erza were at Helena's neck in seconds. Erza had a sword against Helena's now metal scaled throat and Natsu glared as he held a fist of flames in her face.

Hearing Fairy Tail rushing to his defense, Gajeel rubbed his jaw and held up a hand to calm the crowd.

"I deserved that," Gajeel insisted loud enough for all to hear. Reptilian eyes continued to clash despite the chaos surrounding them. Erza lowered her sword slowly while Natsu grumbled and extinguished his flame.

Helena snorted in amusement, before her cat like emerald eyes widened… and she took another sniff. "Holy fucking shit balls, how many dragon slayers do you have?" Helena asked, furrowing her studded brows she began to think aloud. "Smells like four, but…"

"How'd you do that?" a petite teen bluenette asked Helena. She smelled of blueberries, honey and, of course, cherries.

Helena gentled her gaze to the teen, but hardened it as it returned to her twin. "You haven't taught her how to use her senses?"

Gajeel blushed at the accusation, "Was I supposed to?"

"Of all the… mother fuck, Gajeel! Dammit, what about the other two? You, Cherry," Helena addressed Natsu.

"My name is Natsu, not Cherry!" the pinkette ranted.

"How old were you when your dragon left?" Helena asked, ignoring his outburst.

"I don't know…" Natsu stated uncomfortably. He hated this topic, "Maybe 9?"

No traces of deceit, only distress. Her senses did a quick synopsis of pupil size and heart rate… he was being truthful.

"Blue?" Helena asked as she moved her gaze to Wendy.

"4 or 5…" Wendy replied as she stared at the ground.

Helena only detected honesty and fear from the teen.

Meeting Laxus' orange gaze in the crowd, "Tall, blonde and delicious?"

"Never had one," Laxus replied with a smirk as he eyed the curvy she-slayer whom had just addressed him as 'delicious'.

Honest, Curious and Horny… Helena made a mental note to look this slayer up later, as well with guy with funny pants and the one with no pants at all… damn her brother knew how to pick guilds.

"Fuck me," Helena whispered low enough that only the other slayers could hear. Laxus lifted a blonde brow, unsure if that had been an invitation or not?

Gajeel knew his fellow slayers needed some advice on the basics… but hell if he knew how to give it. They were strong fighters and that was what mattered, right? As he smelt his sister's rising anger, he readied himself to be bitched at in front of the entire guild.

Instead Helena stomped over to some hood wearing bird, which up till now, no one had even noticed.

"You sneaky, no good, feathery son of bitch!" Helena bellowed, looking ready to kick the little bird.

The hooded black bird had raised a wing to its beak and the twang of a guitar was heard. The whole of Fairy Tail stared in wonder at the bird as Helena continued her tirade at the creature. (Adam Lambert - Whataya Want From Me)

_Hey, slow it down  
Whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me_

"I want a fucking explanation!" Helena screamed with her tiny metal fists balled up at her sides.

_Yeah, I'm afraid  
Whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me  
There might have been a time  
When I would give myself away  
(Ooh) Once upon a time  
I didn't give a damn  
But now here we are_

"You feathery fuck, Acadia is supposed to be on vacation…" Helena seethed.

_So whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me  
Just don't give up  
I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in  
I won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
_

_Hey, whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me_

_Yeah, it's plain to see  
That baby you're beautiful  
And there's nothing wrong with you_

"Kissing my ass will not save you Beatbox!" Helena snickered with a smirk.

_It's me, I'm a freak  
But thanks for lovin' me  
Cause you're doing it perfectly  
There might have been a time  
When I would let you slip away  
wouldn't even try but I think  
You could save my life_

"Saving lives, huh? This had better be legit, or I swear I'll have the hot blonde fry you, the cute blue season you, and cherry start the fire as I rotisserie your ass over the metal spit that is my arm… understood?" Helena asked the little bird.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Fairy Tail, Drowning Pool or Time Warp, . Very sporadic updates... sorry, but life just isn't fair*

**Redfox and Crow Chapter 3  
**

Year X791 Septemberish

"Did it seriously just give us a live concert?" a buxom blonde with curious brown eyes asked Helena. After a sniff, Helena gave the young woman a fanged slayer smile.

"Beatbox? Yeah, some form of mimic music magic… like having a living breathing Sound Pod," Helena explained as best she could to Lucy's question. Honestly, no one knew exactly what Beatbox was… Beatbox simply was.

"Does he take requests?" the crazy red-headed bitch who had pulled a sword on Helena asked.

"Not sure if Beatbox is a male or female and Beatbox sings whatever… it's how we communicate," Helena responded as she looked down at her traveling companion. "Ask if you want, I have no idea what response you'll get."

"Pft, what good does that do you in battle? An Exceed is way better!" Natsu laughed, earning him an emerald glare. A legitimate question was fine, mocking was not tolerated from little shit heads such as this.

"Beatbox," Helena growled, "I think this Cherry needs popped."

"I'm not a Cherry, but I'm all…" Natsu began to say his catch phrase, when a raspy voice began to chant, "What the hell?" (Drowning Pool - Let the Bodies hit the Floor)

_Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor_

Helena chucked from behind Natsu, "You're what Cherry?" The pounding of metal scaled fists against the back of his skull commenced as a nice Natsu crater was created.

Natsu stood up and shook it off with a grin. A flurry a fire, metal and fire fists took to the air with curses and insults.

_Here we go, Here we go, Here we go now  
1 Nothing wrong with me  
2 Nothing wrong with me  
3 Nothing wrong with me  
4 Nothing wrong with me  
1 Something's got to give  
2 Something's got to give  
3 Something's got to give now_

Natsu crashed down, shook off, smiled at Fairy Tail and jumped at Helena again.

_Push me again  
This is the end  
Here we go, Here we go, Here we go now  
1 Nothing wrong with me  
2 Nothing wrong with me  
3 Nothing wrong with me  
4 Nothing wrong with me  
1 Something's got to give  
2 Something's got to give  
3 Something's got to give now_

Helena's booted feet crashed into Gajeel's chest, but she used the momentum to bounce back at Natsu. Leaving Gajeel in a Metal Dragon Slayer created crater.

_Skin your skin  
Blood and bone  
You're all by your self  
But you're not alone  
You wanted in  
And now your here  
Driven by hate  
Consumed by fear  
Let the bodies hit the floor…_

Gajeel had crawled from the crater and gotten himself dusted off when Natsu and Helena crashed to the ground again. The pinkette was in a headlock, nearly being suffocated by Helena's cleavage, while she used her metal scaled fist to give noogies.

All of Fairy Tail looked perplexed as Natsu begged for mercy and apologized to the bird. Natsu always gave 110% when fighting, except with nakama, (you just didn't hurt family) and this was how he had fought this lady slayer. He didn't understand why…

Gray, clad only in his black boxers, fell on the ground laughing. Elfman declared that "She's a man!" which earned him glares from both Evergreen and Helena. Mira, Lisanna, Lucy and Levy fell into a fit of giggles on top of each other, while Wendy looked at Helena with hero worship.

Once free, Natsu rubbed his sore head, but smiled, "That was fun."

Fairy Tail members shook their heads and headed back to the Guild, while this was a nice deserted part of town… it didn't serve alcohol.

A select few of Fairy Tail had lagged behind to further investigate the mystery that was Helena Redfox, female Metal Dragon Slayer.

Having spent some of her aggression on the Fire Dragon Slayer, Helena was able to approach her 'long lost' brother.

"Holy shit balls, look at your baby face. You don't look a day over 20!" Helena said shocked as she playfully slapped her older twin's cheek.

Gajeel couldn't help but chuckle, "Cause I'm not."

"I'm 27," Helena said slowly as she pointed to herself, "You are my older twin brother…"

"Well…" Gajeel began.

Beatbox interrupted them… (Time Warp- The Rocky Horror Picture Show)

_It's just a jump to the left.  
And then a step to the right.  
Put your hands on your hips.  
You bring your knees in tight.  
But it's the pelvic thrust  
That really drives you insane.  
Let's do the time-warp again.  
Let's do the time-warp again._

"That's right, Tenrou Island…" Helena murmured averting her eyes to the remaining Fairies.

Gajeel looked between the freaky bird of many voices and his sister skeptically, "You got Tenrou Island from that gibberish your bird just sang? You know about the Island?"

"Of course, Jelly Bean, it wasn't exactly a well kept secret!" Helena teased, causing Gajeel to blush. Helena did an exaggerated gasp. "You can still blush? By the peach smell on you…"

Gajeel effectively covered her mouth in front of his guild mates. First, that idiotic nickname, now his sex life… all of which was nobody's god damned business. A steel fist met his chin, loosening his grip and releasing his sister.

"Please, Helena-sama will you teach me to use my nose?" Wendy asked as she stepped between the glaring siblings. Taking her glare from Gajeel, Helena bent down to address the young Sky Dragon Slayer.

"I would be honored, but you can't call me -sama. Call me Hell, Helena or Acadia okay?"

Wendy nodded excitedly, then ran through the crowd to tell those still around about her 'new' training.

Laxus' voice interrupted next, "Do you have an experience with teaching?"

Sensing curiosity and interest, Helena turned to face the muscular lightening mage/slayer. Lemongrass, sage and no cherries here, but the faint trace of bubblegum. Oh yummy, Helena inhaled again. "Yes, I'm a member of Wings of Paradise. My specialty is teaching young lacrima infused dragon slayers how to handle their new senses."

Laxus lifted a brow in disbelief, "That's a specialty now?"

Helena gave a small smile and tried to explain, "It's been a trend in the royal families for the past six years for the spare heir to be infused with dragon lacrima to help protect kingdoms and countries."

Laxus grimaced at the thought of those poor kids.

Helena nodded at the smell of the blonde mage's distress, but continued, "While I may not be the fighter my brother is, my senses are superior. With the dragons either hostile or in hiding, I teach the new slayers how to handle their new senses and adjust to their new bodies… like Metalicana taught Gajeel and I. Perhaps you've heard of my professional name, Acadia?"

A chuckle interrupted the conversation, both orange and green eyes turned to look at Gajeel. "Oh Hell, you're a professional? Please tell me you don't teach Sex Ed to these kids… Gihehe!"

"Of course I do, " Helena growled, "Puberty is hell for those who aren't slayers, our developed senses make everything a shit load worse!"

"Gihehe," Gajeel continued to laugh as he fell to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Fairy Tail or Nickelback . Very sporadic updates... sorry, but life just isn't fair*

**Redfox and Crow Chapter 4  
**

Year X791 still Septemberish

"I can't believe we have to stay here with you…" Helena pouted at Gajeel. He simply rolled his eyes. His home was one of the nicest in town and she sat on his couch bitching about it. It was a blend of exposed beams and stone, with dark furniture, large pane windows and a very open floor plan. After growing up in a cave, a studio apartment like set-up was ideal for his dream house.

"Not that the house isn't amazing Jelly Bean, 'cause it is…" Helena began.

"If you DARE call me Jelly Bean in front of ANYONE again…" Gajeel interrupted angrily, stomping toward his pain in the ass sibling.

Meeting him studded nose to studded nose (Helena on her tippy toes), "You'll what? Run away like a little bitch again?" she taunted. His red eyes flashed crimson as her green eyes flashed emerald, Gajeel was the first to blink, breath and step back.

"You're such a cunt, you're probably the reason Dad left us!" Gajeel taunted with a cruel grin as he pushed past her.

While that had hurt, Helena was just as stupid angry as her brother. "Yes, I'm so awful; I managed to make at least THREE dragons(holding up three fingers) leave on the same mother fucking day! How do I live with myself?"

"Fuck off!" Gajeel replied with a feral growl as he threw open the front door.

"Have fun Jelly, don't work your frustration too hard on your little key holder…" Helena teased with a cruel fanged grin.

With the flip of his gloved middle finger, Gajeel slammed the door behind him. Hell's nose was too damn good to hide his and bunny girl's activities for long; he'd have to warn Lucy that shit would hit the fan sooner than they planned. At least he knew his sister was alive… not that he didn't want to kill her right now.

"Well, that went shitty… how did Metalicana stay sane with us around?" Helena thought aloud as she made herself at home on Gajeel's couch. "He'd be proud of Jelly's choice in ladies though. She smells like mandarin oranges and peaches with a hint of mint… most likely from lover boy. Damn, well at least one of us is getting some. Lordy, did you see that rack and that whip? Makes you wonder if Jelly isn't into a little SMBD… Or I won't wonder about that. *chuckle* Well, now what? Beatbox, you wanna sing me sleep?"

The bird had been perched on a beam, but flew down to the couch and settled by Helena's head. A yawn escaped the lady slayer as the soothing notes of a piano escaped the crow's beak. (Lullaby by Nickelback)

"Let's see some stupid Exceed do that, right Beatbox?" Helena mumbled as sleep began to overtake her.

_Well, I know the feeling_  
_ Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge_  
_ And there ain't no healing_  
_ From cutting yourself with the jagged edge_  
_ I'm telling you that, it's never that bad_  
_ Take it from someone who's been where you're at_  
_ Laid out on the floor_  
_ And you're not sure you can take this anymore_

_So just give it one more try to a lullaby_  
_ And turn this up on the radio_  
_ If you can hear me now_  
_ I'm reaching out_  
_ To let you know that you're not alone_  
_ And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell_  
_ 'Cause I can't get you on the telephone_  
_ So just close your eyes_  
_ Oh, honey here comes a lullaby_  
_Your very own lullaby_

_Please let me take you_  
_ Out of the darkness and into the light_  
_ 'Cause I have faith in you_  
_ That you're gonna make it through another night_  
_ Stop thinking about the easy way out_  
_ There's no need to go and blow the candle out_  
_ Because you're not done_  
_ You're far too young_  
_ And the best is yet to come_

_So just give it one more try to a lullaby_  
_And turn this up on the radio_  
_If you can hear me now_  
_I'm reaching out_  
_To let you know that you're not alone_  
_And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell_  
_'Cause I can't get you on the telephone_  
_So just close your eyes_  
_Oh, honey here comes a lullaby_  
_Your very own lullaby_

The snuffling sound of the young woman's snores,put the bird at ease. With a shake of feathers the icy blue orbs were soon closed in sleep as well.

* * *

Master Makarov sat on the Guild's bar thoughtfully drinking his beer. Apparently Miss. Redfox had not been informed of Fairy Tail's (a.k.a. his) search for a tutor. He had heard rumors, then confirmed the rumors with Sabertooth. Miss. Redfox had taken on the Twin Dragon Slayers as pupils; with positive results. Makarov could only hope his children would benefit from some tutelage as well.

Placing his empty mug on the bar, Makarov jumped from his perch. First he would find this Helena and convince her to tutor his brats, and secondly… he'd have to convince his brats that they did indeed need tutoring.

Maybe more alcohol would make this task seem less daunting Makarov decided, "Mira!"

"Yes, Master?" the bubbly take-over mage asked from behind the bar.

Makarov again seated himself on the bar and grabbed his empty mug, "Keep 'em coming."


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Fairy Tail. Very sporadic updates... sorry, but life just isn't fair* (BEWARE: LEMON)

**Redfox and Crow Chapter 5  
**

Year X791

Lucy couldn't help but smile as Black Steel Gajeel stomped about her place locking windows and doors. He wore a dark expression, flexing his hands and growling… damn he looked good. As if reading her mind, those crimson eyes focused on her and slow sexy smirk appeared. Lucy wanted to whimper, he wasn't playing fair.

With a deep chuckle he headed toward her, tossed her over his shoulder and headed toward her bedroom.

Gajeel tossed a throw pillow on the bed before laying Lucy down. "When I come back I want you naked and your sexy ass on that pillow," Gajeel growled as he pointed at the throw pillow.

With a lick of her lips and a nod, Gajeel went to double check all the locks. Lucy did as she was told, too turned on to disobey.

Gajeel returned wearing only his pants and that sexy smirk. "Damn Bunny…" he crooned as he approached the bed. His crimson eyes taking in every detail of her prone form, "I don't think I'll be able to be gentle."

"I don't want you to be," Lucy heard herself whisper. While she was mortified by what escaped her lips, the smile that formed on Gajeel's face was worth it.

Gajeel stood silently for a few seconds as he took in what a pretty picture she made. He reached down and slid off his pants; he'd never been much of an underwear guy and was glad for it. A slow crawl up her body, stopped by random licks, kisses and nips had her squirming beneath him. He had been gentling tugging on her left nipple, when the blonde took control.

Her little fists grabbed on to his hair and pulled his lips to hers. Grunting from the pain to his scalp and the pleasure from her sweet little mouth, he let her little tongue take possession of his mouth. Reaching one arm down he took this time to readjust the pillow.

He let his hand trace up from the pillow to her pelvis, resting his hand right above her pubic mound. Feeling her growl of irritation, Gajeel slid his hand lower gently gliding his fingertips over her slick labia spreading her intoxicating scent over his shaft. Slowly he began to glide the tip around her opening, between her labia and up to the clitoris. She released his mouth as an exhale was ripped from her lungs, her body arching into his. Gajeel simply smirked and continued to repeat his 'outer course'.

Lucy was becoming frustrated. She was wound so tight she thought she may snap in half, and all Gajeel would do is smirk and tease her more. The feel of his dick so close to being inside her but not and 'just the right amount' of pressure on her clitoris had her at the breaking point.

"Dammit Gajeel!" she snarled as her hands reached for his hips.

Slowly running the tip of his tongue up her neck to her petite little ear, "You sure Bunny?"

"Right fucking now!" she demanded, not falling for his oral distraction.

Gajeel couldn't have prevented the grin on his face if he'd tried. Kneeling on the bed between her long spread legs, he used his hand to help slide his dick inside. Grinning as he heard Lucy gasp then moan, "So good."

The feel of her soft lips surrounding his dick almost made his eyes roll back.

Lucy hurt so damn good as Gajeel slowly went deeper, causing a thrilling feeling of fullness. Arching her back angled her hips down (thank you throw pillow) bringing his pubic bone into her clitoris. Being the bad man that he was, Gajeel began to move his hips in slow and sensual circles as his dick throbbed inside her.

If Lucy could have produced words, she would have given him hell for teasing her… but she seemed to have short circuited.

"Does Bunny Girl like that?" Gajeel husked, sliding his strong arms down her legs. Grabbing her ankles he adjusted them over his muscular shoulders. Lucy moaned as he seemed to gain an inch inside her.

"Holy Shit Fuck," she breathed and clutched her comforter.

"Damn right," Gajeel conceded as her walls gave him a squeeze. "Just a little more…"

Lucy's legs were moved from his shoulders, holding her ankles parallel to his shoulder blades, Gajeel could feel the wall of her cervix. Gritting his teeth, he arched his back, keeping himself tucked snugly inside her, moving his hips in a faster rhythm to catch up. Her words were jibberish as she used him like a sex toy and he fucking loved it. Her body shook with a burst of speed broken by sudden stillness as he felt her vaginal muscles shudder and squeeze. Then the room was silent except for their erratic breathing.

Gajeel released her dainty ankles, running fingertips softly against her vulva as glazed brown eyes stared at the ceiling.

Lucy was still panting when she felt her dragon slayers strong hands grip her hips and lift them off the bed. Still in his kneeling position, his dark head was thrown back as he began to pull her into his thrusts. With only the back of her head on the bed, Lucy grabbed onto his gluts and held on tight. The sting of her nails in his skin caused him to buck against her, releasing a feral like growl. It was then that his beautiful red eyes latched on to the bouncing of her breasts to his thrusts.

His hands tightened as he pulled her into another deep thrust then held her there as his hips did small rotations. With each rotation gliding against her g-spot, making Lucy lose control.

"Gotta catch up, I ain't cumming alone," Gajeel grated.

Hearing his demand caused a tidal wave within her body. Unaware that her orgasm had Gajeel pounding into her fluttering channel until he too went still. Their bodies seemed to throb in sync as her orgasm milked the stiff right out of him.

Gajeel tried to lower Lucy as gently as he could, but his muscles were pudding. His body dropped beside hers on the bed as they smirked tiredly at each other and panted.

Lucy's eyes began to get droopy and Gajeel knew he had to ruin the moment before she fell asleep.

"Bunny, you still pissed about having to sneak around and shit?" he asked uncomfortably.

Eyes that had been glazed and tired were now sharp and wary, "Of course."

"You wanna go public with this?" Gajeel asked as he used his finger to trace patterns on Lucy's bedspread.

"What happened?" Lucy deadpanned. Gajeel had been crazy careful about their relationship, obnoxiously so… one night of good sex would not change that paranoia.

"They're gonna find out eventually, better from us than somebody else." Gajeel reasoned, but still did not meet Lucy's eyes. Hell, he wasn't even looking at her breasts… something was definitely wrong.

"Somebody like who?" Lucy asked trying to keep herself calm.

Gajeel winced, then met Lucy's eyes, "My sister…"

Lucy felt her jaw drop. She couldn't tell her best friends, her spirits, her team… but he tells his God damn sister? "How the hell does she know!?"

"Smelt it," Gajeel grumbled with an adorable scowl.

"But we shower…" Lucy retorted confused.

"Because of some biology bullshit," Gajeel interrupted with a scowl. "She has always been able to smell who's been fucking."

Anger and worry were put on the side burner as curiosity took over, "Always?"

"Shortly after Metalicana started training us he sent us to this town for some reason," Gajeel recalled with a pout, "Not sure why. Anyway I did what we were sent to do, then turn around to find Helena giving some bitch hell for mate stealing."

Lucy could picture this in her head and giggled softly, earning a small smile from Gajeel. "Turns out the married couple were talking to the mistress when Helena caught the mixed scents and called them out on it in the middle of the fucking square. We didn't get to leave for two damn days 'cause people kept bringing spouses for my sister to sniff."

Lucy was beyond giggling, she was having naked belly laughs imagining a pissed off little Gajeel and a sniffing Helena. "Can you smell who has been fooling around in the Guild?"

"Not unless it was recent, Helena was trained different from me. Two metal powerhouses were too dangerous, so she was trained in basic metal but mostly dragon slayer history and shit." Gajeel tried to explain.

"Like Hibiki's Archive?" Lucy questioned.

"Naw, it's not defensive (unless you count blackmail)… just stories and information like that," Gajeel said with a shrug as he snuggled into Lucy.

"And why would she tell the guild our secret?" Lucy inquired with a raised brow.

Burying his face in the crook of Lucy's neck and sounding very much like a toddler he responded, "She hates me."


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Fairy Tail or Five Finger Death Punch. Very sporadic updates... sorry, but life just isn't fair.

**Redfox and Crow Chapter 6**

Year X791 Septemberish

Makarov had waited until what he deemed a decent time of the morning (almost noon) before visiting the Redfox residence. The siblings had a tangible tension between them that had many guild members wondering if the house would still be standing… or if the two slayers would reduce it to rubble. The mischievous old man found it easier to focus on the damage that the two slayers could do rather than the conversation he had to have with them.

With a sigh of disappointment at seeing the brick structure still standing, Makarov slowly walked to knock on the door.

A morning rough female voice called through the unopened door, "Come on Old Man Dreyar, I don't have all damn day."

Pasting on his most carefree smile, Makarov opened the door and entered the home. "Good morning Miss. Redfox."

Past the kitchen and into the living room an unladylike snort seemed to echo, "What'dya want Dreyar? I can smell your anxiousness from over here."

Makarov couldn't help but chuckle at the woman's bluntness; so much like her brother... this could be interesting.

"Now curiosity?Tell me is that sweet slice of grandson of yours have such a roller coaster emotions too?" Helena asked as she sat up from the couch and made eye contact with Fairy Tail's Master.

Makarov gut busted a laugh and a tear slipped down his wrinkled cheek, "No, Laxus is constant… Only wishes he was as colorful as me!"

"Thank God, your moods are exhausting. It would not be worth the sex if I had to worry about his feelings afterwards."

Gajeel happened to walk into the house for that. "Gross, you're fucking shallow as hell, you know that?" Gajeel lectured as he walked past a pale, jaw on the floor and steam rolling off the top of his bald head, Makarov.

Gajeel sent an accusing glare at his sister, "Dammit, did you have to break him on your first fucking day here. And I don't think the smell of horny old man will wash out of these curtains!"

Helena only smirked at her brother, "If that is all you smell, consider yourself lucky…"

With that, she got up from the couch and folded the blanket provided. "Call me when he snaps out of it, I'm pretty sure he had something important to say." Helena then hurried her ass out the door followed by her hooded, creepy ass bird.

Gajeel shook his head and began opening windows to air out the house. Fuck, he'd probably have to burn the curtains… and then explain to Bunny Girl why they needed to get replacements. Not fucking awkward at all… and what did she mean "all he could smell"?

Gajeel did a peripheral check on the master, no movement there. Gajeel did a discreet armpit check on himself, smelling fresh. Turning his back to the mind melted Master, with a quick glance over his shoulder; Gajeel unzipped his pants and took a whiff. He still smelled a little like sex and Lucy but not enough to make Helena leave. With a zip up, Gajeel turned back to the Master. Then he saw it. The old man had not only gone into a lust induced coma over Laxus and Helena fucking, he had ejaculated in his pants. Gajeel didn't know if he should be impressed or disgusted... his nose chose.

"Mother fucking son of a bitch," Gajeel growled, the smell that was worse than horny old man, was old man seaman. "I'm not cleaning this up, fuck it!" Gajeel threw up his studded arms and stomped out of the house. The whole damn building could burn to the ground; two of the top ten worse odors were probably penetrating ever damn fiber and surface in there.

"Helena! You come back here and you fix this!" Gajeel bellowed. Sex with Lucy for breakfast had seemed like such a great start to the day, why in the flying fuck had he come home? "Helena!"

No trace of her: no visual, no response, no distinct scent trail and no sign of Lily to do an aerial search. "Well shit, maybe Mira will come and get him… or Laxus?"

* * *

Short circuiting the Guild Master of Fairy Tail would not go over well with her own Master, so Helena and Beatbox had double timed it back to the guild.

The smells of mages' different magic varied but twined with the smell of affection and mischief, it smelled safe. Various conversations and arguments could be heard, all ridiculous instead of dangerous. The building itself was welcoming as well as intimidating. "Old man overcompensation," Helena snickered to Beatbox. "In we go, stuff to do before Jelly Bean tries to kill us…uh, go play something for the people while mama does some hustling."

Beatbox made his way to the empty stage without notice, with a ruffle of feathers a wing was brought to beak and the strings of an electric guitar were teased. The increasing volume quickly gained the attention of the boisterous guild. (Five Finger Death Punch: Far From Home)

Taking a deep inhale, Helena followed the scent that had been most prominent on Makarov. The smell of coconut and currant lead to the white haired bartender, who was currently leaning on the bar listening to Beatbox perform. Thank you sweet baby Jesus, an article had just been written about this bombshell, or "hey you" would have been the introduction.

"Excuse me, Mira Strauss?" Helena leaned in to whisper at the bartender.

With a jerk of her white head the two women smacked foreheads, choruses of "ouchie, ouchie, ouchies…" and "shitty, shitty, fuck, fucks…" were exchanged.

A few guild members hushed them; most were fully plugged into the song as if it were written about them personally.

Like this Mira, they had nearly concussed each other but her blue eyes were back to the stage as she rubbed her forehead. 'Well fuck,' Helena thought as she slouched into a bar stool.

"All the places I've been and things I've seen…" Beatbox performed for the crowd, in the somber tone the song demanded.

Maybe it would have been easier to undress to the old man, hose him clean and then bring him here for new pants… instead of trying to get him new pants from someone at the guild. This plan had seemed better because it didn't involve old man balls slapping around… but finding little old man pants might be harder than she thought.

The applause for Beatbox brought Helena out of her stupor. Grabbing the clapping Mira by the cheeks before Beatbox started another song.

"Do you know where Master Makarov keeps his pants… other then the pair he is wearing?" Helena asked slowly.

The fish lipped woman blinked her baby blues then nodded slowly.

"Can you get me a pair?" Helena asked hopefully, putting on her most charming smile. Smelling the fear, she assumed she went into 'rape face' territory and pulled back on the smile. "Makarov had an accident and requires new pants."

The sweet smell of understanding wafted from the bartender. Pulling back from the face hold, she turned and happily skipped up the stairs talking to herself about "Silly Master" and "Depends".

"Sweet baby Jesus, sometimes Dragon hearing is a curse," Helena whimpered with a body shiver as her mind created a mental picture of the little man in only an adult diaper. Making a gesture to Beatbox to wrap it up, Helena waited impatiently for Mira to return.

Skipping back down the stairs with a simple grin, Mira gave a wink as she tossed the pants and suspiciously padded underwear to the female dragon slayer.

Without a 'thanks' she was gone, figuring Beatbox could find its own way home. "Hell Yeah, Fuck Yeah!"

* * *

Warning: This chapter was written with a glass/bottle of wine... it was delicious


End file.
